Valentine Surprise
by Ninja Bagel
Summary: Emily enters her apartment to find a surprise waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

Emily sighed as she turned her key into her lock. It had been a hard case and it being Valentine's Day didn't help much either. She always celebrated it as Singles Awareness Day but this year she had Aaron Hotchner.

They had been officially together for five months now but she knew that after a case like this that Valentine's day would be forgotten. She couldn't exactly say she was too depressed about spending Valentine's Day alone. She was planning on having a soothing bath and reading more of City of Bones, a book her cousin recommended.

She opened her door and dropped her go bag to the floor, closing and locking the door behind her. She walked further into her apartment and her jaw dropped.

Rose petals layered the ground into a path. She removed her shoes hastily and followed the path of petals through the hall.

She turned the corner and gasped. Her dining room had been transformed into a romantic setting beyond her dreams imagination. Beautiful could not describe it one bit but it was the only word in her mind that was close enough.

Different shades of red filled the room with even more roses strewn about. Candles lit the room in a faint glow and a bottle of champagne sat in the center of the table.

She stepped forward into the room just as another figure did.

She squinted slightly due to the dim lighting but could see Hotch and smiled.

They both moved further towards each other and Emily could now see that Hotch was wearing a tux.

He pulled her in for an embrace and she whispered "Hotch, I don't even know what to say. This is beautiful."

"You don't have to say anything, but I need you to answer me something."

Hotch released Emily and dug in his jacket pocket. He retrieved a velvet box and presented it once he got on one knee as Emily let out a small gasp.

He opened the little box to reveal a ring with a silver band and a diamond intertwined with intricate silver designs around it. It was the perfect size too.

"Emily Prentiss, I have loved you from the moment we met and I vow to love you forever, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy pooled in her eyes and she didn't look at the ring, she looked deep into his eyes and seeing the truth in his words.

She whispered "Yes, of course I will. I love you Aaron."

Hotch rose and gently reached for Emily's left hand, slipping on the ring to fit perfectly.

He gently swept Emily into his arms as she giggled and they knew everything was going to be alright.

_Short but sweet. I'm going to post an alternate version of this story later and I might post another little chapter to this about JJ and Garcia finding out about Emily's engagement. Review lots :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thought it would be interesting to see the team's response so here it is!_

The elevator doors opened slowly and Emily practically skipped to her desk. Yesterday had been the best day of her life.

She sipped at her steaming coffee and made her way to Garcia's office to find JJ and Garcia in a heated discussion about their Valentine's Day.

"Morgan and I spent the night at his place. He cooked and everything!"

"Morgan can cook?" JJ asked disbelieving and Garcia nodded. "What about you and Will?"

"I thought Will was going to get a sitter and he thought I was going to get one so we just stayed in with Henry and had a movie marathon. It was nice and Henry fell asleep in my arms."

"Awe! That sounds so sweet!"

They both said "Hey Em!" at the same moment and giggled a little.

"Hey JJ, Garcia. So Morgan can really cook huh? Never would've thought." Emily chuckled lightly and Garcia huffed. Before Garcia could proceed to berate her about her Valentine's Day, JJ gasped and let out a shriek.

"Oh my God Emily! Is that what I think it is?!" JJ had caught sight of Emily's engagement ring and now Garcia saw it too, gasping just as JJ had before.

"Details missy. What happened yesterday?"

"Hotch surprised me when I came home. He had laid a trail of rose petals into the dining room, which was coated in red and roses everywhere and it was candlelit too. He got down on one knee and proposed."

JJ and Garcia shrieked more and brought Emily into a hug.

"We're so happy for you Em!"

"It's about time Boss Man popped the question!"

* * *

Hotch could hear the girls shrieking in Garcia's office all the way from the conference room.

Rossi, Morgan and Reid were all in the room with him and jumped when they began squealing.

Morgan was quick on his feet and rushed to the office to investigate. Reid covered his ears and Rossi looked at Hotch with a knowing look.

"Too early…too loud…coffee…" Reid was not nearly awake enough and felt like he had a hangover but knew it was just a headache and the girls weren't helping/

"Any idea what's going on Hotch?" Rossi raised an eyebrow as Hotch sighed.

He was hoping to tell the entire team before briefing but Garcia and JJ had not just let the cat out of the bag, they ripped the bag open and yanked the cat out.

"I proposed to Emily last night. We're engaged." Rossi rose with a smile and shook Hotch's hand firmly while giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Good for you man. You two deserve it."

They heard a faint sound of snoring and glanced over at a sleeping Reid.

* * *

Morgan entered Garcia's office with caution.

"Baby Girl, what's going on?"

All three of the girls turned with a wide smile and Garcia yelled "Emily and Hotch are engaged!" while she raised Emily's left hand.

Morgan whistled at the ring "Congratulations, Em! It's about time he asked you."

"Exactly what I said my chocolate god!" Morgan wrapped his arm around Garcia's waist as they went back to chatting about Emily's wedding.

_Working on the alternate version for this little story and am hoping to finish it for tomorrow like I plan. Remember to review lots!_


End file.
